Rivalité
by Reb'ecca0202
Summary: Los Angeles - Luther King High school, Monkey.D. Luffy commence sa première année dans un lycée réputé. Étant un garçon avec un passé difficile et qui a tendance a être nerveux et timide comment réussira-t-il à s'affirmer au près des autres ? Va-t-il surmonter le fait que le garçon qu'il aime le rejette et le lui fait comprendre en l'humiliant complètement ? UA/Schoolfic/AceXLuffy.
1. Présentation

Bon cette fois c'est MA fic, qui est une School fic (Bien évidemment)

J'ai fais un petit prologue en espérant que sa vous plaira.

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête.

En pensant à cette histoire, j'écoutais des chansons... Déprimantes..

Donc voilà quoi, il y'aura bien sûr de l'humour mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse...

Disclaimer: Les personnages me n'appartiennent absolument pas il sont à maitre Oda.

Warnings: Rating M un peu plus tard je pense.


	2. Commencement de l'histoire

Hey ! Comme j'ai pu le marquer il y a quelques minutes/heures sur une note d'information sur la fanfiction ( traduction ) "Silencieux" j'ai décidé de modifier le contexte et situation initiale de cette future fanfiction out vous avez pu lire le résumé et le prologue ( qui vont changer) estimant que l'histoire ne m'inspirait pas ) ou du moins pas maintenant.

Mais l'histoire sera toujours concentrée sur le thème "High Schoolfic" que j'affectionne particulièrement.. Je posterai demain ou en fin de semaine les fiches complètes des personnages principaux, ainsi qu'une explication détaillé de système scolaire ( assez particulier et complexe..)

En tout cas de votre immense patience et désolée d'avoir attendue tant de temps..

À très vite :)


	3. Portrait de Luffy

Hai ! Voilà, voilà comme l'avais promis je publie une des fiches personnages

Le premier à passer à la casserole c'est mon petit lu' d'amour :)

**F****iche personnage**

**Nom complet : **Monkey. D. Luffy

**Surnom :** Lu' (ses amis) /Little ray of sunshine/Mistral...

**Date et lieu de naissance : **5 mai 1999, Los Angeles – Dignity Health California

**Taille : **1M68 (ouais il est petit mais il fait ma taille alors chut..)

**Age :** 16 ans (14 en apparence) le pauvre… _

**Genre : **Masculin

**Impression générale** : Négligé, renfermé ( au début ), gentil

**Morphologie** : Corps fin très légèrement musclé, visage rond, traits du visage doux et très fins

**Peau ****et visage**** : **blanche, un petit nez fin

**Yeux :** grand yeux ronds, longs cils, marrons avec des reflets topaze (jaune) cachés derrière ses lunettes

**C****hevelure : **Cheveux en bataille/ébouriffés et assez épais, bruns chocolats

**Modifications corporelles :** Tatouage (sur l'omoplate gauche)

**Style vestimentaire :** banal et négligé

**Bijoux :** Gourmette en or ( poignet gauche ) → cadeau de sa mère

**Objets qu'il a toujours avec lui :**porte clefs pirate et sa gourmette en or

**Adjectifs qui le qualifie **: - Qualités : Joyeux, gentil, serviable, tolérant, indulgent, sincère, souriant, honnête, émotif, curieux, …/ Défauts : Imprudent, nerveux, niais, gourmand, timide ( trop ), effacé, paranoïaque, têtu, capricieux, jaloux

**Talent : **La musique (le chant et le piano) et la danse

**Tics gestuelle : **penche la tête sur le côté

**Ses peurs les plus profondes : **Perdre ses amis, sa famille, qu'on lui tourne le dos sans explications, découvrir qu'on lui ment depuis toujours

**Motivation/But **: Enfin prendre confiance en lui

**Freins à ces actions :** Le jugement des autres, sa timidité, la peur

**Plus grande force :** Sa joie de vivre (même si elle n'est pas apparente au début), sa positive attitude et le fait qu'il n'abandonne jamais

**Plus grande faiblesse : **L'amour (c'est un vrai cœur d'artichaut)

**Passions : **musique, les voyages

**Films préférés :** action, aventure

**Goûts nourritures : **viande, poisson, il déteste les légumes (on retrouve bien Luffy la-dessus)

**Lieux favoris : **Les bords de Santa Barbara

**Rêves : **Devenir artiste

**S'intéresse à/aux : **La mode (Le tient de sa belle-mère)

**S****port : **foot(avant)

**Religion : **AUCUNE (il pense que c'est de la connerie)

**État de santé général :** Plutôt Bon

**Allergie :** Navet (oui il me fallait quelque chose de ridicule)

**Sommeil :** 8h00

**Relation à l'ordre et à la propreté :** normale

**Nervosité :** intense(au début)

**Violence :** 1%(en apparence)/70%(réellement)

**Phobie:** Achluophobie (la peur du noir)

**Sa Famille**

**Père : **Monkey. D. Dragon

**Mère : **A découvrir

**Belle-mère :** Boa Hancock

**Grand-père : **Monkey. D. Garp

**Cousin :** A découvrir

**Tante : **A découvrir

Voilà vous connaissez déjà 1/3 de la vie du p'tit biscuit !

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou à me dire si j'ai oublié quelque chose :)


	4. Univers

Hey, je sais que ça fait un bail mais je suis encore en train d'écrire cette fic donc je vous présente «l'univers» de cette fic.

**Lieux****:**Californie/ Brésil

**Époque:** 2014/2015

**Univers:** Collège (C'est un faux ami c'est l'équivalent du lycée)

Les élèves sont plutôt riches (voir même bien riches)

Se sont des élites

1000 élèves pas un de moins, ni un de plus

Le «lycée» est extrêmement réputé

**Grades: **

1ère année → 15/16 ans → Équivalent de la 2nd

2ème année → 16/17 ans → Équivalent de la 1ère

3ème année → 17/18 ans → Équivalent de la Terminale

4ème année → 18/19 ans → Pas d'équivalent

**Post Examen:**

5ème année → 20 ans → BTS

6ème année → 21 ans → BTS2

Bâtiments:

1er bâtiment: 1ère et 2ème années

2ème bâtiment: 3ème et 4ème années

Voilàaaa, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


End file.
